


November Chaos

by gateship



Series: Avengers Assemble [8]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Gen, I'm really bad at titles, SHIELD is a much less sane place in my head, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gateship/pseuds/gateship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>November at SHIELD is never fun, but right after Stark’s near death experience and having a god land in New Mexico…well it’s decidedly less fun. Especially when there's a giant green rage monster destroying Harlem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	November Chaos

Well. This was getting ridiculous. He was supposed to be helping his fiancé plan their wedding – not that he was being asked much – and there were three massive catastrophes in one month.

First Stark and his bizarre suicide attempts that somehow turned into a terrorist attack specifically aimed to kill him that turned into the Stark Expo being destroyed. Then some stupid meteorite turns out to be the actual Thor’s actual hammer and oh, hey his brother’s trying to kill him. And now Bruce Banner’s back on the grid, General Ross the idiot made another Hulk creature, only worse, and it and the original Hulk are fighting somewhere in the city.

“I don’t think we’re supposed to have an easy November ever,” Clint said as they watched the footage in his and Natasha’s sort of office that they shared.

“Last year sucked,” Natasha agreed. “Where are we going for Thanksgiving?”

“Hulk and whatever we’re going to call him are terrorizing New York and you’re worried about food?” Coulson asked.

“It’s important,” Clint said. “It is the only respite we get from the chaos that is November.”

“And this year’s pretty much sucked,” Natasha said. “I had to babysit Stark.”

“Tasha, are you free Saturday?” Carolyn – the fiancée – asked as she walked into the office. “The girls are good for dress shopping. But we can go another day if it isn’t good. I have to go virtual maid of honor dress shopping with my sister anyways.”

“Saturday’s fine,” Natasha said. “Where’s Thanksgiving?”

“Here. I only want to deal with one turkey,” Carolyn said.

“Black Friday with Sue is still on?” Natasha asked.

“Oh yeah. She got Frankie to agree to come too,” Carolyn said.

“Shouldn’t we  be focusing on this?” Coulson asked, gesturing at the TV.

“You’re silly, Phil,” Carolyn said. “Now we have cake to taste next week. And you two boys are in charge of the sound system, so get on that.”

“I found the biggest speakers I have ever seen,” Clint said.

“No,” Natasha said. “You are not using speakers that big.”

“You are not the one getting married,” Clint said.

“Bride says no,” Carolyn said cheekily. Her phone rang and she sighed. “Yes Director, sir. Wait. No, Bruce Banner is not under my jurisdiction. Isn’t he under Maria’s? No, he’s not a – he’s not a mutant! Gamma radiation does not count as a mutation!” She scowled and marched from the room, arguing the entire way.

“Well, that sounds fun,” Clint said. “So, is she going to be making the thing with the acorn squash and the brown sugar and the amaretto cookies again?”

“Who said you were invited to Thanksgiving at our place?” Coulson asked.

“Dude, seriously?” Clint asked. “I’ve known her longer than you. And I’ve been invited to Thanksgiving dinner nearly every year for 8 years. I’m totally invited.”

“You should just give up now, Phil,” Natasha said. “You won’t ever be able to get rid of the two of us. It’s the Carolyn, Natasha, Clint unit.”

“I am aware of that,” Phil sighed.

“Want to take bets on whether or not she and Maria get into a shouting match about whose jurisdiction Banner falls under?” Clint asked.

“Nah, she’ll cave eventually,” Natasha said. She glanced over at the television. “Oh, look. Banner’s running away.” 


End file.
